deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Freckled Pig VS Emmet
NOTE: This fight will be put on hold. Not necessarily forever, but at least for a VERY long time. Freckled Pig VS Emmet is a What-If Death Battle by WS235 and the fifth episode of his first season. The connections between the two is that they are cheery builders in famous franchises (Angry Birds (but more specifically Bad Piggies) and LEGO) that can build nearly anything they want to to further their goals, but usually prefer making vehicles or robot-like constructions. Freckled Pig (*Cues: Bad Piggies Main Theme) Boomstick: One day, in 2012, Rovio Entertainment decided to give the bad guys from Angry Birds a go in their own game. They even created a new pig to star in it: Ross, alias the Freckled Pig, AKA Prince Porky. ...Really Wiz ? Are we including a PIG from Angry Birds in a Death Battle ? Wiz: He may not look like it, but he's pretty OP. His Holy Hand Grenade can kill the undead or those that are in purgatory. Boomstick: ...Wow. Wiz: Furthermore, Ross can control various deadly machines and vehicles, strapped with various weapons. Boomstick: Like punching gloves, cannons, grapnels, you name it ! With Soda Bottles, Fireworks, Propellors and Balloons, he can fly into the air, and glide with Wings ! Wiz: He also has wheel types that allow him to go up walls and ceilings... Boomstick: ...and TNT to blow sh*t up ! Wiz: And Electric Umbrellas allow him to reach big speeds. But he can reach even greater speeds with his engines. Boomstick: The guy can also fight without his contraptions ! In addition to the earlier mentioned bombs, he also has a... stick ? W-wheel ? Whatever ? ...That he can use to perform the Vicious Backstab, which deals damage thrice at once, and the Righteous Backstab, which hurts even WORSE ! Wiz: He also has a skill that allows him to inflict more pain. He does receive more pain himself though... Boomstick: ...but that's not even a problem anymore when you realize he has a move that nullifies pain if it's too much ! If he receives too much pain, it's literally cancelled out ! Holy f*cking sh*t ! Wiz: Ross also has a few power-ups with him. Like the Super Glue, which makes his vehicles much more durable. His Night Vision Goggles allow him to see in caves, while the Turbo Charges increase engine power. Boomstick: And now for popular creations ! Rocket launchers are made by pasting a TNT and wings against a firework rocket or Soda Bottle, roping it to a flying vehicle, then charge it, cut the rope and voila ! For bombs, you just have to drop a TNT downwards. This can also be done easily with detachers. Wiz: By placing a spring against a TNT and then blowing the TNT up, the spring is fired as a projectile ! One of the most popular fan creations is the Spider Pig. By placing a propellor and various grapnels on whatever machine, it can climb ! You can even equip it with weaponry if you like to ! Although, watch out: If not equipped with a Super Glue, it is bound to fail and break. Boomstick: The Punchin' Defense Tank rides forwards at high speeds and punches everything in it's way. And then there's the Swineborg, a giant robot ! Wiz: It is really versatile. It can fly, punch, punch wheels into opponents and launch missiles that activate after hitting something, allowing them to hit faraway objects. Boomstick: It later received an upgrade that now has grappling hooks and a plane mode, where it discards it's legs ! It can even be dropped ON ENEMIES ! And the best part is that it's virtually indestructible ! Wooh ! Wiz: Lastly, there's the Plane Destroyer Mk. II that has all aforementioned projectiles. No matter what machine he builds, it's always spectacular ! The Freckled Pig laughs while flying into the air with a vehicle. Emmet (*Cues: Everything is Awesome) Boomstick: Everything is awesome... everything is awes-AAH, SOMEBODY REMOVE THAT F*CKING SONG ! IT'S LIKE STUCK IN MY HEAD ! (*Cues: Rick Astley - Never Gonna Give You Up) Wiz: This better ? Boomstick: Ehhh... no, i hate getting rickrolled. (*Cues: Running through the 90's) Boomstick: Ahhhh... it's like music in my ears... Wiz: Because it actually is music. Boomstick: Enough now, about Emmet. Originally he was just a regular everyday, forgettable bloke. But when he found the Piece of Resistance, everything changed ! He stopped building via solely the instructions, and stopped Lord Business from gluing together the world ! ...Wait. Lord Business ? Seriously ? Are you f*cking kidding me ? Looks like the creators really ran out of creativity. Wiz: Emmet is stronger than you think. He can dodge lasers and he picked up a large hammerhead. His durability is a little less. He survived getting hit by a catcus, but that's around it. Boomstick: Although he has limited hand-to-hand combat and can builds TONS of stuff, his biggest weapon is the Construct-O-Mech. That thing has freakin' wrecking balls ! (*Cues: Miley Cyrus - Wrecking Ball) Boomstick: Did i say "change the music'" ? Wiz: Woops, my bad, sorry. (*Cues: Running through the 90's) Boomstick: The mech is quite fast and can knock robots far into the distance. With just one punch ! (*Cues: One Punch Man Opening Theme) Boomstick: *sighs* Wiz: Fine, you get your disco back. (*Cues: Running through the 90's) Boomstick: Emmet is really creative and has tons of knowledge about making vehicles. Wiz: Lastly, he's very unpredictable and can make nearly anything, as long as his surroundings allow that. Emmet: I am a master builder ! Battle TBA Results TBA Polls Who do you think will win ? Freckled Pig Emmet Who do you want to win ? Freckled Pig Emmet What do you prefer to make in Bad Piggies ? Vehicles Planes and the like Tanks Robots Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Builders themed Death Battles Category:Withersoul 235 Category:'Vehicular Combat' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year